Warhammer 40k fanon:Canon Policy
This page is a policy page devoted to outlining specific subjects that the community has deemed non-canon-friendly (NCF). While the "No Contradicting Canon" rule that is one of this site's cornerstones should speak for itself, over the years this site has encountered a number of things that Users have tried to pass off as canon friendly which the community has taken affront to. In order to eliminate future problems this article will be used to outline several subjects that are to be considered taboo on this site. The policies on this page do not apply to any Humor or Alternate Timeline articles since those articles would incorporate non-canon elements by their nature. If you wish to create such an article you need to follow the associatede rules found on Policy: Alternate Timelines, or Policy: Humor Articles. Space Marines Foundings There are to be no missing primarchs, as people have been using them constantly recently. All chapters should be 3rd Founding or a later founding, but no first or second founding. Please, no chapter on this site should be 1st founding, unless it is a community project. Chapter Size Limit No Space Marine Chapter made by a User on this site may have a stated combat strength of over 1000 Marines without permission. In order to attain permission for an increase in numbers the author must submit a legitimate reason for the increase to an Admin for review. Even provided Admin approval no Chapter will exceed 2500 Marines in strength for any reason. If a Chapter is made with numbers above 1000 that is not approved by at least one Admin, or if the requested increase is considered to large the Chapter will be considered NCF, and thus pending a period of three weeks will be a candidate for deletion. This period may be extended if it is seen that the author is taking steps to rectify the problem. All Chapters above 1000 may come under scrutiny even after Admin review. If this should happen the Author will have to re-justify the increase in numbers. Space Wolves Successors Due to the unstable nature of the Space Wolf geneseed coupled with the chapter's unorthodox initiation rites, Space Wolves successors are not permitted to be created. Canonically, the only successor chapter that they ever attempted to be created was the Wolf Brothers, that ended in catastrophic failure. Any chapter that states that its founding chapter is the Space Wolves or appears to be trying to be a Space Wolf chapter of "Unknown" founding, will be deemed NCF. Salamanders Successors The Salamanders have no known successors, and as a result any page that outright states that they are descendants of the chapter will fall under great scrutiny and likely be deemed to be NCF. Due to the controversial nature of this decision, similar iconography, rites and beliefs are permitted in chapters that have Unknown geneseed so long as a concrete connection is not established. An extremely well written article may be permitted at the discretion of the Administrators. Loyalist Traitors There are to be no chapters that claim lineage of a Traitor Legion. It is that simple. If it happens, it will be deemed as NCF. Characters that belonged to Traitor Legions but did not lose faith in the Emperor are permitted as that has a canonical bearing. Such characters can only have been alive between the beginning of the Great Crusade and the end of the Horus Heresy. It would be preferable for them to have met their end at the Istavaan if they belonged to the Sons of Horus, Death Guard, Emperor's Children or World Eaters Legions. Any "Loyalist Traitor" Characters that somehow survived the Horus Heresy, will be deemed to be NCF. Successor Chapters A Fanon Space Marine Chapter is to be limited to a single successor chapter, provided they are codex compliant and have performed feats deserving of the honour. It would be preferable for permission from an Administrator to be gained prior and the status of a successor chapter may fall under scrutiny at the discretion of the Administrators depending upon the quality of the article in question. Black Rage and Red Thirst No fanon successor of the Blood Angels may fully cure the Black Rage or Red Thirst. It is well established that these flaws are inherent to the Blood Angels Gene-seed, and that all attmepts to cure them have failed. If you wish to write about a Chapter that somehow cured these flaws one of two things must also occur: either the cure should have ended up being temporary; or the Chapter that cured it must have ended up being destroyed shortly after curing themselves, as the Lamenters did. No active BA Successors with permanently cured flaws wil be allowed. Category:Rules and Policy Category:Policy